Date la Oportunidad de Amar
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Natasha ha estado ocultando cosas que sabe que su amante no puede manejar. ¿Pero cuando él se entere, cerrará toda posibilidad a su relación recientemente establecida? ¿Es Natasha demasiado despreocupada acerca de una situación potencialmente peligrosa en su vida?


Traducción del Fic: **Taking A Chance On Love**, de **ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN**

**Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee y Marvel Comics. La historia a su autora original, y a mí sólo la traducción y adaptación al español.

**Resumen:** Natasha ha estado ocultando algunas cosas que sabe que su amante no puede manejar. ¿Pero cuando él se entere, cerrará toda posibilidad a su relación recientemente establecida? ¿Es Natasha demasiado despreocupada acerca de una situación potencialmente peligrosa en su vida?

**Date la oportunidad de amar**

Ella tiene muchas oportunidades de darse la vuelta y marcharse. ¿Tiene que quedarse ahí? ¿Con él? Bruce recorre sus dedos por su frente, sentándose contra la pared abrazando sus rodillas. Su mente viaja intentando averiguar por qué alguien tan perfecta elegiría estar acompañada de un "mutante". Sonríe a su manera.

—Natasha, ¿por qué te importa?

—¿Por qué no habría de importarme? Somos un equipo, Bruce, trabajamos juntos. Quiero saber lo que quieres, lo que haría que te sientas cómodo para que no huyas y te escondas de mí, bueno, de nosotros otra vez— responde ella abriendo los ojos mientras descansa su barbilla en su brazo.

Es una cuestión complicada, legitima, pero complicada. Suspira fuertemente golpeando su cabeza en la pared que tiene detrás. Une sus manos y retuerce sus dedos mientras lucha para aislar una respuesta. Siente una sensación de calor que atraviesa su cuerpo; ¿Por ella? _Es posible_. Sucede cada vez que ella le mira de esa manera, toca su mejilla, o lo envuelve en sus brazos. Él mira hacia bajo, a sus dedos, gira su lengua por la comisura de su boca mientras se muerde nerviosamente una mejilla. Ella es paciente, pero él sabe que no va a esperarlo por siempre antes de que decida por él varias respuestas.

Exhala antes de juntar sus rodillas.

—Es difícil de explicar.

Natasha se cruza de brazos.

—Estoy escuchando— dice mientras muestra sus propias rodillas, poniendo sus manos alrededor de sus tobillos desnudos.

Ella no se rinde fácilmente, nunca, sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien que ama tanto. Su corto cabello rojo reacciona a su ligero movimiento. Sus labios brillantes permanecen en una línea suavemente curvada hacia arriba, una sonrisa. Ella siente verdadera confianza a todo lo que él dice o hace. No importa el qué, ella sabe que él siempre estará protegiéndola. Él sabe que haber tocado a Natasha Romanov tan hondamente, es lo suficientemente digno de considerarse como un logro.

Él separa sus dedos, gira el rostro y la mira fijamente.

—Bueno, un laboratorio limpio estaría bien.

Ella sonríe.

—¿Qué más?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Té caliente.

Con cada palabra, ella se desliza un poco más a él, instándole a continuar.

—Ajá. ¿Qué otra cosa?

Bruce ya se sabe su táctica y la excusa para acercarse, igual que siempre lo hace. Ambos saben que nunca podrá tomarlo o saltar sobre su regazo debido a su "condición", pero lentamente se abre camino hasta su cuerpo. Y él sabe que en el momento en que se rozan, estará listo para alguna especie de abrazo o consuelo de amor.

Él sonríe cada vez un poco menos.

—Un techo sobre mi cabeza estará bien.

Natasha persiste.

—¿Qué más?— dice antes de bajar los brazos para tirar de la parte inferior de la camisa que él usa. Su minifalda sube ligeramente exponiendo su muslo. La asesina no lo piensa dos veces, después de todo, él ya la ha visto de muchas maneras diferentes.

Él hace una pausa para mirar la piel expuesta, interrumpiendo su conversación anterior. Ella entrecierra los ojos confundida por su reacción.

—No son más que contusiones.

Él mantiene su atención en esas contusiones, preocupado porque no las había notado antes.

—Parecen nuevas.

Ella no le da importancia.

—No me duelen.

Él se congela, sabe de dónde vienen. Entierra la cabeza en sus brazos. Ella siente pánico cuando ve cómo él entierra la cabeza en las rodillas y coloca las manos sobre sus brazos.

—Bruce, no, no te hagas esto.

Él levanta la cabeza, dejando ver sus lágrimas.

—¡Míralos! ¡Y ni siquiera llegamos tan lejos!

Ella suspira.

—Bruce, está bien. ¡No me lastimas!

Banner no la escucha, sus ojos recorren la parte superior del largo cuello. Cierra los ojos aterrorizado. Tiene miedo de la respuesta, pero necesita saber. Si abrazarla y besarla le hace perder el control, sabe que tiene que detenerlo y, Dios no lo quiera, no debe ir más allá.

—Natasha, muéstrame tu cuello.

Ella se paraliza. Romanov sabe qué es lo que lo preocupa y niega con la cabeza.

—Escúchame…

—Natasha, por favor. Tengo que saber.

Ella respira profundamente, levantando el cuello alto de su blusa. Odia hacerlo, y no tiene ni idea de qué decirle a él cuando se sienta culpable.

Él se lleva una mano a la boca cuando ve las "mordidas amorosas", rasguños, cortes, contusiones y más. Él sabe muy bien cuáles son suyas. Se inclina hacia delante asustado, pasando su dedo sobre las heridas en ese cuello. Ella toma su mano.

—No te hagas esto. No me duele, Bruce.

Él respira rápidamente, su ritmo cardíaco sube mientras contrae el rostro enojado consigo mismo.

—Te he hecho daño. ¿Cómo puedes venir a mí cada noche y nunca decírmelo? ¿Por qué nunca me alejas de ti o me pides que te deje ir?

—¡Bruce, cálmate, por favor! Sabía que tendrías una idea equivocada.

Los ojos de él se inundan cuando toca esa fina mejilla con ternura.

—¡Natasha! ¡Tienes que alejarte de mí! Si hay algo que pueda hacer para aliviar tu dolor…

Ella sostiene su mano.

—¡Lo hay! ¡Me ayudas cuando estás conmigo!

Él es incapaz de responder. Han estado juntos durante dos meses, recorriendo un camino incómodo para llegar a este punto. Natasha necesita su tierna compañía, y ella sabe que él necesita alguien que lo ame, que lo ame realmente.

Él sostiene suavemente su barbilla.

—Natasha, ¡por favor!

Ella aprieta los dientes, su corazón late como no lo ha sentido jamás. ¿Cómo él puede odiarse tanto? Se impulsa hacia atrás atrayéndolo en el proceso, quedan sobre la suave alfombra. Él se recupera rápidamente de la sorpresiva maniobra sólo para sentir que ella se voltea hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Bruce toma sus muñecas, incapaz de terminar de decir su nombre antes de que esos labios se presionen en los suyos, cargados con toda la pasión que ella es capaz de dar.

Él intenta tomar el control, sigue tomándola de las muñecas, pero gime ante su incapacidad de detener el ataque de la espía. Él la ama, y ella lo ama a él. Sin embargo, el tener algo, el seguir con esta relación significa también tomar un riesgo enorme.

Él murmura incómodo con lo que está pasando en su corazón y sus caderas. Bruce puede sentir que ella lo muerde mientras le susurra por primera vez:

—Te amo.

—Pero yo no sé qué va a pasar…— murmura él.

—Estoy dispuesta a todo. De verdad no quiero renunciar a ti, Bruce. Te necesito, y sé que tú necesitas algo de amor en tu vida.

Él cierra los ojos, ella realmente no entiende. Abre los ojos de nuevo, lentamente, y la besa en respuesta.

Ella acomoda su brazos en el pecho de Bruce, mientras continua susurrando

—Y no quiero más de ese "Puedo hacerte daño". Me gustan tus mordidas amorosas.

Él golpea suavemente los labios femeninos.

—Sólo si me prometes, promételo Natasha, que si te agarro o te muerdo muy fuerte, me convencerás de detenerme. No me importa si eso incluye que me patees o me golpees, no me importa— suspira cómodo con la posición— ¿Es un trato?

Ella sonríe y vuelve a besarlo.

—Trato— dice y se aleja un poco— ¿Hay otra cosa que quieras?

Él sonríe de vuelta.

—Tus besos.

Natasha ríe inclinándose para besarlo una vez más.

—¿Qué más?

Él mira hacia abajo, hacia ese cuello. La sonrisa desaparece.

—Natasha.

—¿Sí, cariño?— inclina la cabeza, agitando sus gruesas pestañas.

—¿Puedo aplicarte una cura en esos moretones? Te hará sanar más rápido.

Ella vuelve a sonreír.

—Sí, después de que termine de decirte cuánto te amo.

Él se limita a devolverle la sonrisa, si es real o no, no le importa. En realidad no hay nada que él quiera más que simplemente abrazarla por siempre, igual que ahora, sin preocuparse de hacerle daño. Sin esos moretones, sin su ritmo cardíaco prácticamente a punto de explotar, es lo más cercano a ser completamente perfecto.

* * *

**N/T**: _¡Hola!_

_Mi querida amiga _rWaNa_ me pidió traducir éste lindo fic, porque pensó que me encantaría, y no se equivocó (¡Gracias amiga! Te dedico la traducción). Gracias también a _ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN_ por darnos su permiso._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras._

_Ya saben (pero no está demás decir) que el fic en su idioma original está en mis favoritos. Creo podría haber una continuación, pero mientras su autora no decida otra cosa, esto se queda como One-Shot._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


End file.
